


Dream SMP: One Last Chance

by Megapanda25 (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Multiple Endings, No shipping here, Only his friends can help, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tommy is in immense pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Megapanda25
Summary: Tommy finally breaks, and descends into the Nether to end it all. Luckily, he is stopped, but is it too late to save him?A.K.A. Trying to save Tommy with every possible character in the SMP while also throwing in MORE bad endings where he dies. Whoopsie.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. The Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, all who wander here!
> 
> While you've probably read the tags, Imma still put a second warning here: THERE WILL BE DEPICTIONS AND TRANSCRITIONS OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS PRESENT FOR THIS STORY. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SUCH DEVELOPMENTS, I IMPLORE YOU TO TURN BACK NOW.
> 
> Also, I started this story two days ago so forgive any inaccuracies in this opening chapter please and thanks.

Tommy was tired. So very, very tired. At this point, he’d even give ol’ Gogy a run for his money, considering the tosser somehow slept through a bloody election and missed the end of a goddamn revolution. 

  
At the same time, it was different. He was lonely, despite Ghostbur and Dream and the occasional visitors like Ranboo and Fundy. And deep down, he knew it wasn’t gonna get better. 

“ _ Tommy? Are-are you ok? _ ” Ghostbur asked gingerly, the ghost hovering next to him with a small, concerned smile on his face. “ _ You’ve been staring at the ocean for a while now. _ ”

“I’m fine, Will. Really.” Tommy replied weakly, taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes as yet another sleepless night drifted past him. “Just waiting for the sun to rise.”

“ _ Oh. Um...ok then. _ ” Ghostbur hummed, his expression still ever so slightly nervous. “ _ Well...I’m gonna go for now. Need to pick up a present in L’Manberg!”  _

“Alright, then. See you later.” Tommy muttered, allowing a brief stretch of silence before his emotions won out as Ghostbur passed him. “And, uh...say hi to Tubbo for me, won’t you?” 

“ _ Of course! I’m sure he’ll come to visit on his own any day now! _ ” Ghostbur replied cheerily, before floating off in the direction of the portal with a happy hum. “ _ Bye, Tommy!”  _

“...bye, Wilbur.” Tommy whispered quietly, allowing the quiet crackling of fire and distant crashing of waves to overtake the area around him as he lay down in his bed, closing his eyes. The sun was about to rise, but a little sleep couldn’t hurt.

  
However, as soon as he started to drift off...the voices came back.

**_Selfish!_ **

**_It’s never my time to die._ **

**_Tubbo said that L’Manberg’s been better since you left._ **

Those voices and phrases echoed in head endlessly, a cacophony of all his sins coming to one place, bouncing around for the rest of eternity. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he reopened his eyes with a frustrated growl, the voices still echoing, still _ accusing _ .

And something snapped.

Tommy was out of bed in an instant, suddenly finding himself stalking down the pathway he’d carved days before, all the way down to the Nether portal. He paused for a moment as he stood before it, the swirling purple magic before him momentarily snapping him out of his rage.

Should he write a note? Stop to think about the consequences of his actions? That’s what most people would do, right? Before taking such drastic actions.

And just as soon as it came, that flair of rationality was gone as the voices started up once more with a vengeance. He stepped through the portal without hesitation, allowing the searing waves of the Nether’s heat to roll over him, almost feeling comforted by it.

His pace slowed as he walked along the cobblestone path he had built the day before, his footfalls and the distant bubbling of the lava below the only sounds that really registered in that moment. 

Eventually, he came to a stop outside the Nether hub, and the main portal itself. One step was all it would take. Just one, and he would be home...but then Dream would come and kill him. Either way, he’d be dead. 

So why not just speed up the process?

Tommy inched over to the edge of the platform, staring down into the abyss below. It’d be painful, he knew that much. Lava didn’t exactly feel good on the skin. But it was quick, easy, and guaranteed to do the trick. 

Tears started to trickle down his face as he realized that he would never see his home again. That he’d never see Tubbo, or Ranboo, Philza, or Big Q or Fundy or Niki or anyone. This was truly the end of his story.

And that scared him.

He sucked one last, long, greedy, breath of air, and then took that last step-

“TOMMY!”  
  
  
And then it all came crashing down.


	2. Ch-1: Ghostbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character-1: Ghostbur
> 
> ENDING DESIGNATION: PENITENCE 

Ghostbur was worried about Tommy when he left that morning. He knew his friend was in a dark place, that things were more likely to get worse before they got better. He remembered the dark, twisted feeling that something was terribly wrong rising in his chest the second he stepped into L’Manberg, like he was missing something terribly important that he just couldn’t place.  
  
He turned around, facing the portal once again, and considered doubling back to stay with Tommy. Keep him company for a few hours. Make sure that he was safe, that he wasn’t going to do anything irrational or stupid.

  
“ _...he failed Tommy once.”_ Ghostbur mused aloud, the distant twinge of discomfort resonating at the mention of **him** . “ _I should be better. I have to be._ ” 

Just like that, he drifted back through the portal...and found himself right next to Tommy, who was about to step off the platform and fall into the bubbling inferno below.

_“TOMMY!_ ” The spirit shouted in surprise, making the young boy jump sharply and stumble back from the edge, turning to face the dead man with a look of shock and slight fear. “ _I thought you were still back at Logstedshire! What are you doing out here?”_

Tommy’s mouth opened and closed uselessly a few times as tears continued to trickle down his cheeks, and that awful feeling returned deep within Ghostbur’s soul. He was in trouble, he needed help, he needed to be SAVED-

“ _C’mon, let’s-let’s head back home for now.”_ Ghostbur muttered softly, offering his hand to Tommy with the kindest smile he could muster. “ _We can, uh, we can talk about it back home, yeah?”_

Tommy blinked, his gaze flicking to the portal briefly. To his true home.

“Yeah. Yeah, ok.” He croaked hopelessly, taking the spirit’s hand and allowing himself to be gently pulled in the direction he had previously come from. “Let’s go home.”

~~~Line Break~~~

The walk back home was quiet. Deathly so. Even after they returned to their small island, Tommy didn’t say a word. He broke off from Ghostbur, instead heading to the incomplete tower he had started building the day before and climbing to the top, sitting on the edge and watching the sun rise.

After a few minutes, Ghostbur joined him, the two sitting together on the oak wood pillar, not saying a word. It was peaceful, and yet the atmosphere was tense. Ghostbur knew he needed to help, and if that meant doing what he had to...acknowledging **him** …

“ _You were friends with Wilbur, right, Tommy?”_

The question caught the boy off guard, both due to the subject matter and the abrupt start of conversation. After a few seconds, he answered.

“Well...yeah. He was my brother, my family. We...we were definitely friends.” He confirmed, tilting his head curiously. “Why do you ask?”

“ _I’ve...I’ve been thinking a lot about him lately.”_ Ghostbur admitted, glancing down at his translucent hand and curling it into a fist experimentally. “ _He was so...emotional. He cared so much about many things, but that attachment...it became so much more unhealthy with every loss.”_

Tommy shifted in his seat to face Ghostbur, now concerned with the way the spirit was speaking. All the same, he didn’t interrupt as Ghost continued.

“ _He cared about you, Phil, and Techno! He cared about Fundy, Niki, even Eret!”_ Ghostbur explained emphatically, a desperation climbing into his tone that was all too familiar. _“But...I think the truth is...the only thing he ever truly_ **_loved_ ** _was L’Manberg._ ”

Tommy frowned at the statement, prepared to vehemently disagree with it when a thought occurred, one that made his eyes widen in surprise. 

  
“Ghost? Have...have you remembered more about Wilbur?”

A beat of silence as Ghostbur stared at his hands, his expression _literally_ flickering between sadness, pain, and that thin smile that he’d been wearing preciously. 

“ _I...I thought more about it after the night we came here. Our vacation home.”_ He confirmed quietly, balling his fists once more. “ _You were so desperate for answers, for some way to justify Tubbo’s choice, Wilbur’s madness. It...it hurt you so much. So...I went digging.”_

Another pause, and Ghostbur seemed to compose himself. He turned to Tommy, and once again tried his best to smile.

  
“ _I haven’t gotten many answers yet, but...I know how Wilbur thought of you.”_ He explained, a smile brightening. “ _You were his little brother. Annoying, yeah, but also funny. You were bold, thick-skulled, determined in every sense of the word. Truth is, Tommy, I think a part of him was jealous he couldn’t take it all in stride like you could.”_

Tommy chuckled lightly, privately reminiscing about the good days, before everything went to shit. Before Wilbur went mad, before Techno betrayed them. Back when the biggest concern was a bunch of vinyl discs. They’d had their fair share of good times...and he’d always remember that.

  
“ _...Tommy, I’m worried about you._ ” Ghostbur announced, drawing the young boy out from his recollections. “ _I can see the turmoil and pain in your eyes. I can practically_ **_feel_ ** _it. Just...please. Let me help however I can. Whatever you need, anything and everything.”_

A brief pause as Ghostbur’s eyes started to pick with dark tears, emotion bubbling up into a crescendo after the past week. 

“ _I can’t fail you again, brother.”_

Tommy, who was just as teary eyed at this point, hugged the ghost best he could. To his surprise, his friend felt more...solid than expected. It didn’t really matter, though. They just sat there, embraced, both terrified of what comes next. Then, Tommy spoke, uttering words with conviction that he was surprised he had left. 

“Ok. I’ll...I’ll stay. I’ll stay with you.”

And Ghostbur sobbed, because deep down, whatever shred of Wilbur was left inside him was finally, truly at peace. 

~~~Line Break~~~  
  
 **ENDING DESIGNATION: PENITENCE**

******Tommy lives, and stays in exile with Wilbur. Dream still visits on occasion, but Wilbur makes a point of never leaving the two alone, almost incessantly badgering the hooded man with Blue in order to get him to leave Tommy to his business.**

**Eventually, conflict erupts between Dream and the rest of the server and Tommy is welcomed back home with open arms. The healing process of old friendships begins, and Tommy builds Wilbur a proper grave stone. However, Ghostbur sticks around, intending to keep his promise and make sure Tommy lived a long, happy life.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any particular characters you want to see next? Make a request below, and I'll make it happen!


End file.
